Larry's Cardboard Thumb/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Larry's Cardboard Thumb. Transcript (At Bob and Larry's home, Larry is carrying a cardboard box as he comes up to Bob who is holding a handheld shovel.) Larry: Bob, you wanna build a cardboard castle with me? I need some help with the portcullis. Bob: I can't. Petunia's coming over soon. She's setting up for the contest, and has asked me to care for her plants. She's coming over to show me what all needs to be done. Larry: Cool! Why you? Bob: Why me? I have the greenest thumb in town! (Bob hops over to a daisy sitting on the table.) Bob: May I direct your attention to my beautiful daisy? Have you ever seen a more exquisite plant? That's why I'm just the right tomato to take care of Petunia's prized flowers. I'm gonna go take a bath. If Petunia stops by, please let me know. (Bob hops into his tomato elevator as it takes him up to the top of the house.) Larry: Sure thing, pal. (Larry then rushes over to the daisy.) Larry: This is my big chance. I can take care of Petunia's flowers show her that I am, at least, as much of a gardener as Bob. Bob's flowers look thirsty. If they are thirsty, do I give them sun? No! Do I give them a taco? No! I give them water! OK! (Larry leaves then comes back while holding the garden hose, but has trouble trying to turn it on.) Larry: This thing is so hard to work! (The hose suddenly shoots a blast of water that sends Larry flying backwards until he crashes. Larry gets up after that.) Larry: Hm. Just a minor setback. I'm sure I can take care of Petunia's plants. (The doorbell rings.) Larry: I'm no scientist, but I think someone's at the door. (Larry answers the door to find Petunia at the door.) Petunia: Hi, Larry. Larry: Hey, Petunia! Let's step outside. Petunia: Is Bob home? Larry: Is Bob home? Petunia: Yeah, is Bob home? Larry: Bob? "Bob" Bob? My roommate Bob? Petunia: Yeah, Bob is going to take care of my plants while I help Pa Grape set up the Bestest Gardener in the House contest. Is he home? Larry: He is home, but... Can I take care of your plants, please, please, please, please please?! Petunia: You? Larry: Yeah, Bob's so busy all the time. You don't want to ask him for another favor, do ya? I'll help out. Petunia: Do you know how to take care of plants? Larry: Me? Sure I do! Petunia: Even my daisy? I plan on entering the Best Gardener in the House Competition. Larry: I'm an excellent gardener. Bob may have a green thumb, but look at me, I'm all green. Petunia: Well, OK, if you're sure you can do it... Larry: Of course I can! Petunia: See ya! (Petunia leaves as Larry goes back in the house, just as Bob comes back from his bath.) Bob: Did Petunia stop by? Larry: She did. She said she'd like me to take care of her flowers. Bob: Really? Larry: Yeah! So you're off the hook. I got this, no problem. Today, you relax. (Larry starts to leave after that.) Bob: Well, can I at least give you some advice? Larry: No, thanks. Not needed. Gonna grow me some plants! (Larry then leaves the house before approaching Petunia's home in town, which doubles as a large greenhouse. Inside the greenhouse are lots of flowers and plants, which Larry is amazed to see.) Larry: Whoa! It looks like a plant-a-tarium in here! She's got a trainload of plants. This shouldn't be so hard, taking care of a couple of plants. I can keep you guys alive. You're not so scary. (Larry suddenly runs into a monstrous Venus fly trap, which scares him.) Larry: Aah! You're scary! (Larry runs away and crashes into some flower pots. Larry then picks himself up and faces some flowers that are on a table.) Larry: Well, what's first? Sun! Ah! I will give you sun. (Larry then moves a few trees away from the window, allowing some sun to shine through the window and onto the flowers. Larry comes back to the table afterwards.) Larry: Watching plants grow is like... watching plants grow! Let's speed this process up. (Larry then gets a magnifying glass and positions it between the sunny window and the flowers, but the magnified sunlight burns up one of the flowers, which Larry is shocked to see, before he accidentally chars the other flowers that were on the table. Larry continues burning up more flowers with the magnifying glass.) Larry: That left a mark. (Larry still waves the magnifying glass around uncontrollably, burning up the rest of the plants, before throwing the magnifying glass as it gets lodged into one of the burned trees. Larry then becomes shocked at all of the damage that he inadvertently did.) Larry: I'm in trouble! What am I gonna do? (Scene switches to Pa Grape's Store, as Jean-Claude and Phillipe enter the store. Petunia is setting up the banner for the contest at the front of the store.) Petunia: Setting up is a lot of work, so I'll need a few volunteers. Ichabeezer: Oh, don't look at me. I haven't volunteered to help with anything since 1997. (Ichabeezer leaves after that.) Petunia: Hey! Where are you French Peas going? Jean-Claude and Phillipe: Uh-oh! Petunia: Oh, just help me move this table into place. Jean-Claude: OK. Phillipe: I hope the sweat of hard work doesn't melt my mustache. (Back at Petunia's home, Larry is looking around at the charred mess of burned-up flowers and plants.) Larry: Oh, boy. Water! You guys like water, right? (Larry hops off then comes back with the garden hose.) Larry: These handles always give me so much... (The hose suddenly gives off another blast of water that causes the hose to throw Larry around, plastering him repeatedly against the glass roof of the greenhouse. Back at Pa's store, Jean-Claude and Phillipe are admiring the work they did, as Petunia comes up to them again.) Petunia: Wait, Jean-Claude! It doesn't go that way! Jean-Claude: Sure, it does! We're artists. This is our installation. Phillipe: Messy and wrong is our artistic statement. Petunia: But you've nailed the furniture to the ceiling! (Scene switches to show the table nailed upside-down on the ceiling.) Jean-Claude: Maybe we should have covered it in cake frosting. Petunia: (angrily) That does it. You boys, shoo! Shoo! I'll just have to set this up by myself. Jean-Claude and Phillipe: Hooray! (Jean-Claude and Phillipe then leave after that. Back at Petunia's home, Larry is now sweeping up the water mess with a broom, until he comes up to the garden hose and picks it up.) Larry: Well, I won't do that again. (The hose shoots another blast of water that sends Larry flying once again. Scene switches to Larry still sweeping up the mess once again.) Larry: What am I gonna do? I've ruined all these plants. (Larry then looks over and notices a large bag of seeds, but some of the pots obscure one letter on the bag. Larry then approaches the bag of seeds.) Larry: Oh! I'll just replant them. These Super Fast Growing Seeds should do the trick. (Larry then approaches a few empty flower pots with the bag of seeds, as he starts to pour a few seeds into each of them.) Larry: Some seeds for you, and one for you. (Larry is still carrying the bag, not realizing that there is a hole in the bag as a bunch of seeds pour out of the bag, leaving a trail of seeds. Larry pours more seeds into another flower pot.) Larry: And you get some. I am a master gardener. This is easy, and fun! Fun and easy! (The flower pot suddenly starts shaking violently, before a giant weed sprouts of the flower pot, which Larry is shocked to see.) Larry: Oh, no. (Larry then looks at the bag of seeds again.) Larry: "Super Fast Growing... Weeds"? Why would they even make that? (More and more weeds suddenly sprout out from the flower pots, and out of the ground, which shocks Larry even more, as the weeds start to overrun the greenhouse. Larry runs for his life to escape the rapidly-sprouting weeds, but he trips over another weed and ends up tumbling until he crashes. Later, Larry is trying to remove all of the weeds from the greenhouse, though ends up falling after getting one weed pulled.) Larry: I'm in big trouble. How's Petunia gonna win the contest without her- (surprised) The daisy! (Larry makes his way through the jungle of weeds, until he comes upon Petunia's daisy, which is still intact, which Larry is relieved to see.) Larry: (sighs) At least you're OK. (Larry picks up the daisy) I'll be extra careful with you. (Just as soon as Larry says this, he ends up tripping over one of the weeds, which causes him to trip as the daisy gets sent flying, as he yells in slow-motion. The daisy then tumbles across the ground until making a perfect landing... right in front of where the magnifying glass is still perched on the tree, as the magnified sunlight chars the daisy into nothingness. Larry is even more shocked and horrified when he witnesses this.) Larry: Aah! What am I gonna do? I've really goofed up this time! (Blues-style music starts playing as Larry starts to sing.) Larry: (singing) I used to think my darkest day Could well be the one When I got that bee sting Right on the end of my tongue Well, what could be worst than that? I'll tell you Jack, As a matter of fact That Petunia's coming back and that It could be my worst day When Petunia gets home Might be the worst day That I've ever known I made a promise But I didn't keep it My lie has got me feelin' So defeated She might tear my face off Or build a fort with my bones I gave her a false impression Now I'll reap what I've sown Chorus: (singing) When Petunia gets home Larry: (singing) This could be the worst day When Petunia gets home Here she comes now Better run now Chorus: (singing) When Petunia Larry: (singing) Here she comes now Chorus: (singing) Gets home (The song ends, just as Larry hears his phone ringing, which surprises him.) Larry: Please, be anyone but Petunia. (Larry answers his phone) Hello? Petunia: Hi, Larry. I'm just calling in to see how you're doing. Larry: (nervously) Oh, I'm just fine! Petunia: Hope all my plants are doing well. Larry: Oh, they're great. Petunia: (over the phone) Good, 'cause I'm gonna be back in ten minutes to take my daisy to Pa Grape's. Larry: (surprised) No, you can't, because I have a surprise! It's a secret! No, it's an elephant! No, it's not an elephant, but you can't come over right now. I'll just bring it to you. Petunia: OK, see ya! (Petunia then hangs up, as does Larry, before Larry then lets out a long scream. Larry then rushes back home and gets into the closet as he takes out a flower pot and a cardboard box.) Larry: I'll make a cardboard and paper replica, and she'll never know the difference. I'm a master at building with cardboard. (After putting some glue on the flower pot, Larry then tosses the tube of glue aside, before using a spoon to spread the glue across, before also tossing the spoon aside, before taking a broom and using it to whack the flower pot repeatedly.) Larry: Just a few more touches should do it. (Larry then jumps onto the flower pot afterwards.) Larry: Close enough! (Soon, after the cardboard and paper flower has been made, Larry then rushes off to Pa's store then enters the door before approaching Petunia, giving her the fake flower.) Larry: Here you go, Petunia. Petunia: Thanks, Larry. You're just in time. Pa: Gather 'round, my friends. Let's get a look at these amazing plants! Bob: I'm really looking forward to seeing Petunia's daisy. Larry: (nervously) Uh... me, too. (Everyone cheers and applauds as Petunia hops on-stage while carrying the fake flower.) Petunia: I present my prize daisy. This flower looks like it could use some water. (Petunia picks up a nearby watering can and uses it to water the fake flower, which Larry is shocked to see.) Larry: (thinking nervously) Hold together, little fake flower. Hold tight. (After the fake flower has been watered, it has become wrinkled and wet, which everyone, including Petunia, is shocked to see.) Ichabeezer: (angrily) What's the meaning of this? Madame Blueberry: (angrily) Well, I never! Jean-Claude: Is that papier-mache? Phillipe: Looks to me like foul play! Man 1: We came all this way to see cardboard lumps? Man 2: Oh, I can't believe it. Petunia: I don't understand how this happened! (Larry then hops onto the stage with Petunia as he takes the now-ruined fake flower from her and faces the crowd.) Larry: Everybody, listen! Petunia doesn't have anything to do with this. I ruined her daisy and replaced it with this cardboard one. Jean-Claude: Why, Larry? Why?! Larry: I thought I could handle it. I just wanted to have a green thumb like Bob, but I fooled myself and really messed this one up, Petunia. Petunia: It's OK, Larry. But I worked so hard on my daisy, and now it's gone. Larry: Just wait until you get home. Bob: I can help with that. (Bob comes up to Larry and Petunia while carrying a brown paper bag, before he takes Petunia's daisy out from the paper bag.) Petunia: (happily) My daisy! Larry: But how? Bob: I switched Petunia's daisy with mine. When you left to take care of the plants, I was worried your not-exactly-green thumb might do so damage. Larry: Bob, you're the best! Petunia: Yes. Thank you, Bob. (Bob and Larry then leave Pa's store afterwards.) Larry: Sorry I killed your plant that I thought was Petunia's plant, but it was really your plant, Bob. Bob: It seems that Petunia has forgiven you already. Larry: (uneasily) Well, I didn't just ruin one plant. Bob: How many did you ruin? Larry: All of them. (Cut to Petunia returning home to her greenhouse, before becoming surprised when she sees all of the damage that Larry inadvertently did to her plants.) Petunia: Larry! (The screen goes dark, ending the episode.) Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales in the House transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts